


Surprising Twist

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Twist

The girl in the bat symbol was very cute, Joey would easily admit. She also fascinated him by being able to read just what he was saying, with very little signing on his part, as long as he wanted her to. He even thought she was intrigued with him for his ability to hide his thoughts, to keep them out of his body.

So it was with a little surprise and a lot of interest that he found himself with his hands on her back and in her hair, as she kissed him. The feel of her lithe body against him convinced Joey that not everything his father touched turned to ruin.


End file.
